


Sign

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Deaf!Blaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been taking ASL classes for months. It was finally time for all of that to pay off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sign

He had been working on this for months. 

Kurt felt almost choked from nervousness as Blaine ripped the paper off his present, occasionally shooting him a grin. He couldn’t hide the smile as Blaine opened the box and frowned down at the paper inside.

Look Up

He looked up, eyebrows raised with a small smile on his face. Kurt took deep breath and held up his hands. 

“I just want to say that I love you,” he signed and Blaine’s eyes widened. “And that you need mean the world to me. I’ve been practicing this forever and I may not be very good but I wanted to learn for you. So…Merry Christmas.”

Blaine stared at him for a few more minutes before launching himself into his arms. 

Their relationship had been difficult from the beginning. They met when Blaine tapped on his shoulder and showed him a small message on his phone saying that he knew that he was spying and asked him to coffee. 

Every conversation after that was through texting and notes. In the beginning he had been sad that Blaine could never hear music but then he just leaned that Blaine heard music in a different way than him. He would rest his hand on the speakers to feel the bass and locked his eyes on Kurt’s lips as he sang, smiling softly.

You sing beautifully. He wrote once.

Kurt had watched Blaine’s hands fly when he spoke to his parents or brother and had always felt jealous. They got to really talk to Blaine instead of just passing notes. Finding an ASL class had been difficult but he went every week and practiced obsessively. 

Blaine leaned backwards, tears flashing in his eyes as his hands flew. He smiled sheepishly when Kurt stared at him blankly and signed it slower. “You learned for me?”

“I’d do anything for you,” Kurt signed back. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Deaf!blaine kurt had been learning to sign and shows him on Christmas?


End file.
